Entisement
by sunshine-faery
Summary: A Fresh start, no more danger hanging over theirs heads. Has Morgan finally found her calling? Has Hunter found a new love?
1. New Beginnings

A/n: Okay people, bare with me on this one its an idea in formation and I'm not quite sure where it's going to take me so here goes!

Full Summary:

Hunter and Morgan aged 21 and 23, living together in Widows Vale. Anew witch comes to town and she's taken a very strong liking to Hunter. What will happen and how will Morgan react? Are they really soul mates after all?

* * *

There he stood, like a statue of a god, his pale skin, his perfectly sculptured bone structure. The wind blew harshly around him, making his light blonde hair blow wildly with it.

After a few short minutes his eyes opened revealing two deep pools of sea green, he looked off the cliffs edge at the view of the world below and took a few deep breaths and turned around to see something more beautiful then the breath taking view behind him. The deep brown eyes, the strong nose, beautiful long brown hair and a slender body.

"Morgan." He said, "My love? What are you doing here?" he went over to her and rested his warm palm on her cheek and planted the softest kiss on the tip of her nose. "I followed you," she replied truthfully, "Is this where you've been coming to every night for the last three weeks?" Hunter nodded, "Yes, I find it and amazing place to meditate, its so calming and peaceful" he informed her in that crisp British accent that sends Morgan weak at the knees.

She smiled at him, "it is beautiful," she agreed; Hunter smiled and took her hand in his as they started their walk back home.

The pair had now bought the house that Hunter and his cousin Sky rented when they first came to Widow's Vale, except Sky was now in England looking to buy a house with her new Girlfriend Camryn.

Hunter couldn't help but cringe when he saw Morgan's car sitting by the side walk outside their home, the sides all hammered out and were speckled grey from an accident she had a few years ago and the bonnet was still blue which stood out terribly from the rest of the car which was white, it was a paint job that was never got around too, and besides it was well past it's life expectancy, he wanted to get her a newer car for her birthday but wondered if she would take offence, which knowing Morgan and the love of her huge American tin can, she would.

"So have you been studying more of the astrology charts I gave you?" Hunter asked when they walked into the house. "Yes," Morgan replied, recently Hunter had been giving Morgan immense amounts of studying because he thought she was almost ready for to make her initiation and if she were to be able to protect herself fully and gain control of all her powers she would really have to do it soon. "But, I already had most of that knowledge stored away in my Alyce files." Morgan continued, referring to a ritual she and a good friend Alyce went through when Morgan was new and unwise to the craft, a tath meanma brac, basically they just swapped the entirety of each other's knowledge and learning. So Morgan was able to defend herself better from the dangers that were constantly after her. But none of that now, not since Selene, not since Cal and not since her Father and Amyranth. Morgan shook the painful memories away.

"I can't believe I'm making my initiation soon, its about time, its next Beltane, I can't wait!" Hunter smiled "And I can't believe I'm graduating college on friday! Goddess knows what I want to do!" "You'll find your calling one day" Hunter assured her, "Just as I have found mine" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Hunter had long left the council and he was setting up his new council called the New Charter, momentarily he was working on opening a new school in Widow's Vale for young witches in training. He was hoping Morgan would help him on this one and perhaps would like to be the headmistress; she would make a brilliant role model for the students. The school was built and everything was in place, all they needed now were staff, students and a good reputation. Which reminded him, he had a few teacher interviews in the Morning.

The next Morning Morgan got up and went to do her final college exam and then drove to Practical Magick to see an old friend.

The bell above the door jingled as she walked through, "Morgan! Welcome!" said a familiar voice, Alyce walked round from behind the counter arms outstretched and took Morgan into an embrace, "Hello Alyce" Morgan said, "How are you?" "I'm wonderful my dear, and how are you? How's college?" Alyce passed her employer and friend, "Would you cover for me please, Finn, me and Morgan need a little chat,"

Alyce took Morgan into the back room and put the kettle on. "So what are you going to do with yourself now?" Alyce asked, "A witch with a power like yours was meant for greatness and good," Morgan smiled, you couldn't not smile at Alyce's warmth. "I'm still not sure Alyce, Hunter's finally figured out his destiny and he's opening this school, I'm sure he wants me to run it but I don't think I'll be any good at it, I'm scared I'll let him down" "Oh my dear, you'll be wonderful at it! I can really imagine you being really good and besides, you'll never know if you don't give it a try. Where is Hunter now?" "He's down at the school interviewing teachers," Morgan told her, "Well what are you still doing here, get down there and tell him you want to do it! I know you want to, go! Find out what your destiny is!"

"Yeah!" Morgan stood up, "Thank you, Alyce" she kissed her dear friends cheek and left, climbed into her beloved Das Boot and drove off toward the school.


	2. Soraya

A/n: Okay i've finally figured out what's going to happen in this story its going to be good! Okay here goes the next chapter, it's going to be short but sweet!

* * *

Morgan climbed out of her huge car and headed into the large red brick building, she headed for the Principles office where Hunter was giving the interviews, when she got there she heard the murmur of voices inside and sensed Hunter in a light mood with a female witch,Morgan knocked lightly on the door, "Hunter?" she asked softly, "Come in Morgan," Hunter called, his voice was light as if he just stopped laughing. Morgan cautiously entered the room and saw Hunter with a grin on his face, "Sorry to interupt" Morgan apologised, she looked immediately at the woman sat opposite Hunter, she was really pretty, fairly dark skin with light brown/green eyes, she had long straight black hair that reached her lower back,she looked like aNative American not a witch."That's quite okay, Soraya and I are almost finished in here," As if answering Morgan's concerns Hunteras always answered her unasked questions, "Soraya is a Native American, but also half witch her father was the chief of their tribe and they studied a craft of their own, her mother was a very powerful witchwho became very interested in the tribes craft and they married, Soraya here is interviewing for our witch history teacher" 

"Is this Morgan?" Soraya asked, Hunter nodded his answer, "Well, the great Morgan Rowland's I've heard so much about you, your powers are quite intimidating really. It seems we've got twoprincesses in Widow's Vale now.Right I'd better go, Thank you for giving me the job Hunter, see you soon," Soraya and Hunter stoodshe kissed him on the cheek and brushed past Morgan on her way out, "Nice meeting you Morgan" she called from the hallway.

Morgan shuddered, she didn't like that woman at all. "So what bring's you here Morgan?" "I want the head mstress job," Hunter grinned "I hoped you would, the job is made for you, you're so knowledgable now, and you have theexperience you need to help these young witches. But just one thing, You can't start until you've made your initiation, so until then Soraya will take the job,"

"You were quick to hire her," Morgan said shortly, "yes, her resume really impressed me, she'll be a good asset to the school," "more like a good ass" Morgan said under her breath


	3. Truth & Lies

A/n: Thanks for the reviewers and thanks for the advice guys, all advice is welcome! Tells me how to write a good story for you!

Anyways here goes the next chapter.

* * *

_A couple of months later…_

The school had opened and in the last month there was 98 young student witches already, all living in the dormitories between the ages of 5 and 16.

Morgan walked through the hallways of what soon would be her school, looking at some of the work that was produced on a display along the wall, Morgan collided with something, "Oof!" she gasped, She looked ahead to see what she had run into and she saw Soraya brushing herself down, "Oh, I'm sorry" Morgan said awkwardly, "What are you doing wondering about in my school," Morgan looked up at her, "I'm looking around my school actually, getting to know the place, Soraya"

"Morgan its school time its Miss Moonstone, I want my students to respect their head mistress"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Sorry, you won't have to worry about that for long because come Beltane I'm taking over" "Don't be so sure of that Morgan," Soraya said,

Morgan looked at the woman that towered above her by about 3 inches, "Was that a threat of some kind?" "I have no need to threaten anyone, I was given this job for a reason, Morgan, and I like it, I've worked hard to get where I am and just because your sleeping with the founder doesn't mean you automatically get the job!"

"That's not why I'm getting the job, these students need someone they can relate to, someone with a power like mine to be able to protect them, I think this maybe my calling and whether I'm with Hunter or not doesn't change the fact that I've earned this."

"Well it's my job now and I'm not leaving it to you, unless…"

"Unless what?" Morgan asked,

"Unless you give up Hunter," Morgan looked shocked, "I'm not going to give up my soul mate? Why would I?"

"Oh come on Morgan! You thought Cal was your muirn beatha dan too didn't you, what makes you think Hunter is any different? You don't belong together"

"That's not true we do! Why do you want us to break up so much?"

"Because I'm in love with him," Morgan gasped, "What?" "Hunter and I have known each other for a very long time, we used to go out a few years ago, but we broke up when I left to go to college and he got called up here on Seeker business. We thought we were muirn beatha dans, and I still think so, I want us to make another go, let me have Hunter and I'll give up the school."

Morgan didn't know what to do, if it was true Hunter had been keeping things from her, she had to go, she turned away from Soraya and walked out of the school and into her car.

_Hunter where are you? _She sent in a witch message

_I'm in a meeting can it wait? _She heard back

_As soon as your done come home we need to talk_

_Okay, is everything alright?_

Morgan didn't reply, nothing was alright at the minute, she turned the ignition and drove home.

As soon as she got through the door Morgan heard Hunter again in her head

_Morgan, are you alright?_

Just hurry home please, she sent not knowing what else to say.

She pulled a can of diet coke from the fridge and waited, Morgan decided she needed to relax a little she headed into the circle room

Angling a candle, a bowl of water, a bowl of pebbles and a bowl of sand, which had an incense stick sticking out of it, at the four points of the compass, she drew a perfect circle around herself.

"Goddess hear me, help me to find peace and the clarity to see the truth" she said softly, she took in a few deep breaths and focused her gaze into the candle, the flame grew bigger and brighter until an image appeared.

It was Hunter and Soraya, kissing, it looked like a goodbye kiss because Soraya then boarded an airplane, Hunter then looked really sad. The picture flicked onto Hunter with herself, Hunter looked happier and he kissed Morgan, but then the image changed slightly again, when they separated from the kiss, It was no longer Morgan, it was Soraya.

Morgan doused the flame with the palm of her hand which almost instantly blistered, hugging herself she remained sat in the circle and she sobbed, for over an hour she sobbed up until she felt Hunter's presence coming up the walk, drying her eyes quickly she knew it would be of no use, he would have already felt her pain.

He burst through the door of the circle room, "Oh Goddess Morgan, what happened? What's wrong?" he entered the circle and knelt down beside her hugging her and stroking her hair, but Morgan pushed him away.

"I had a chat with Soraya today, and I want some answers, and you'll tell me the truth," she demanded

Hunter rose to his feet and helped Morgan up to hers noticing her wince as he held her hand, he turned her palm over and saw the blister.

"What did you do?" he asked

"Never mind that, tell me" Morgan said more softly and less convincing than before as her voice began to brake and she almost broke into tears.

"Okay, lets go into the kitchen and I'll make us a cup of tea and I'll answer your questions"

When they were sat at the table Morgan told Hunter of what Soraya told her and then what she saw when she scried for the truth.

"Morgan I'm afraid it's true, Soraya and do go back, but I know now she's not the one for me, you are, I don't know what it meant when you scried and she turned into you but I'm with you now not her"

"Hunter she's still in love with you" "What?" Hunter said disbelieving, "She won't give up the head mistress post unless I give you up"

"She can't do that, I'll demote her, don't worry Morgan things will work out, you'll see, I love you and nothing will change that. Come on lets go out for dinner, my treat."

Morgan nodded and dried her eyes.

"That's my girl" Hunter smiled, "I love you"

"I love you too"


	4. Promises

A/n: Hello readers, I'm back with a new chapter, I get even cheekier now... nope not at college... I'm at work... I have a new job... a desk job and it involves a lot of pissing around on the internet so I thought why not update? So here I go...

* * *

"Bree, I'm serious!" Morgan and her best friend Bree Warren were sitting in a quaint little English tea shop, they were discussing Morgan's worries over Soraya. "Seriously? You think this Sorara..." "... Soraya" "don't defend her! Soraya is trying to steal Hunter away from you... not a chance Morgan, Hunter is crazy about you" 

Morgan shook her head, she knew she could trust Hunter she knew he loved her, it was that woman she didn't trust.

"Forget about it, you're right" Morgan said, "So Beltane huh?" Bree said, "Are you nervous about making your initiation?" Morgan nodded, "I'm even more nervous about taking over the school, even more nervous about becoming Soraya's boss, it's going to be hard, knowing how she feels about Hunter."

"I'll bet. Want a brownie? I'll buy." Bree said quickly changing the subject to save depressing Morgan further. A small smile crossed Morgan's face, she shook her head, "No thanks, I promised Hunter I'll be home by 4 I rarely see him as it is, he's always in meetings, all over the world, luckily I made him a travel charm so he cantransport anywhere in the blink of an eye, I'll never see him otherwise"

"You can do that?" Bree asked,Morgan nodded, "Can now, saves money on flying doesn't it?"

"Okay then Sabrina, I'll drop you off at home." Bree smiled

When Morgan got home she sat on the couch and turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels, just then Hunter materialized in front of her, making her jump.

"Hunter, you're late, things okay?" her beloved nodded, "Meeting ran late is all" Hunter said he went over and sat down beside her, put his arm over her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm all over the place at the minute its only until I get the charter set up, I'm setting the head quarters up in Meshomah Falls so I won't have to go too far away, except for monthly world meetings, other head offices are going to be in London, I have Sky working on that one for me, also in Glasgow, Cardiff, Rome, California, Dublin, Prague, Toronto, Melbourne and Brussels and then maybe more in the future."

"It's okay Hunter, you have a very important job to do and I support it." "But I'm not being very fair to you, your more important to me than any of this," He kissed her softly on her lips.

"This is what I want" Morgan said softly, "What, honey?" "Me and you like this forever, no more problems like what we've been through in the past,"

"Morgan you know I can give you that but I can't promise our safety forever, your power is so great, and a lot of witches will be attracted to that but I will promise you us, forever"

Morgan sighed, Hunter lifted her chin and they kissed passionately, Hunter pressed gently against her manovering himself on top of her, Morgan undid the buttons on Hunter's shirt and Hunter undid the zip and button on her jeans. Feeling a rush of exhilaration they made love, hungry for each other.

The next Morning Morgan awoke in an empty bed, there was a note on Hunter's pillow

_I'm sorry my love, it won't be like this forever, I got called to Venice it's pretty important don't wait up for me.  
I love you_

_Hunter x_

Morgan sighed, she felt so loved yet so alone. I wonder if he even remembers that tomorrow is Beltane. She thought to herself.

Moaning and yawning, Morgan sat up, something was missing, besides Hunter, "I need a diet coke"


	5. Hurt & Betrayal

A/n: That was just a needed mushy chap for my story to carry on with, anyways next chapter... here goes a long but good chapter!

* * *

Morgan sat up in bed the next morning to find Hunter not there again. She sighed heavily, it was Beltane, a good day for her, the day of her initiation. 

She decided to send him a witch message, _Hunter where are you? It's Beltane I'm making my Initiation this evening, will you even be here for it?_

_Yes, _a simple answer, but thats all she got, it wasn't even very friendly, but she was positive that it was Hunter, she shrugged and headed downstairs, the phone rang, Alyce, Morgan thought, she picked up the phone.

"Good Morning, Alyce" she said  
"Hello Morgan, how are you" Morgan smiled, it was nice to hear a friendly voice  
"I'm very well, thank you" Morgan replied  
"I've brought in a very dear friend of mine over from England she'll be testing you for your initiation this evening, she'shigh priestess of the Fern Lilly coven in Cornwall, she's just arrived."  
"That's brilliant, thank you Alyce"  
"Oh and Morgan, another quick thing while I've got you on the phone, is...err...Hunter alright, he stopped by this morning and he seemed a bit, different, abrupt perhaps, not at all like himself."  
"You've seen Hunter?"  
"Yes, you haven't?"  
"No, not since the night before last. I heard from him this morning and he said he'll be here tonight for the initiation but thats all he said"  
"Strange" Alyce said, "Anyway, I'll be round later to help you prepare, I'll come to yours for about 5? Is that okay?"  
"Thats fine"  
"Oh I'm so sorry Morgan I have to hang up, my delivery has just come in I need to check my stock"  
"Okay, thanks again Alyce, goodbye"  
"Goodbye dear."  
Click.

Morgan put the handset back down on the reciever, Hunter what are you upto? Morgan wondered

5 came around and as promised, so did Alyce, alongwith the high priestess Poppy Summers. But Hunter didn't stop by or even call or message her.

"It's okay" Alyce said reading her concerns, "He'll be fine, he'll be here"

Morgan nodded, "Now what do I have to do?"

"Poppy is upstairs drawing you up a bath which you need to soak in for half an hour, wash your hair and clean all make up off and nail varnish if your wearing any, basically my dear its the cleansing ritual you had to go through when we had the brac," Morgan winced, she knew they would give her a potion that would... cause her to empty her stomach, and its not pleasant either.

Hours passed and Morgan was ready, but Hunter still hadn't arrived, "Where is he?" Morgan felt like crying, "He'll show, come on we have to go to the cliffs edge now, it's time" Poppy said softly

On the cliffs edge Morgan stood inside the circle going through her knowledge, her power, surrounded by Alyce and the rest of her coven, but no Hunter, but she couldn't let it upset her. As the ceremony went on she felt more and more powerful as if her full powers were coming to her bit by bit. For the last part of it, Poppy held a knife to her eye and told her to step forward, recalling that nearly all initiated witches have full use of both eyes she did and the knife vanished.

"Morgan, by the powers of the Goddess, invoked through me, I release your limitations and provide for you your full powers, Blessed Be."

Morgan felt stronger but at the same time she felt so weak, her coven cheered for her, Morgan felt more and more dizzy as she fell to the ground.

Alyce rushed over to her, "Morgan you need to eat something, you're going on an empty stomach, and you've just recieved all your powers considering how powerful you are it might have been too much for you"

Morgan shook her head "no, it's not that"

"She's heart broken" Poppy said, "Heart broken because Hunter broke his promise and isn't here for her, that among other things"

"Other things?" Alyce asked, Ignoring her question Poppy helped Morgan home, "Let's take you home, thank you very much for coming everyone, Morgan will see you all soon but she exhausted so we must go"

When the arrived back at Morgan's house Alyce and Poppy helped Morgan into her bed, "Alyce it will be a good idea for you to go home, I'll stay with Morgan tonight and keep her company until Hunter returns"

Alyce nodded, "Thats very kind of you, but I can do it if you wish"

"No Alyce thats okay I don't mind, thank you"

Alyce left Poppy alone with Morgan, who was now sobbing so much, "Oh darling, wipe you tears," she said holding out a kleenex for her, "You need to stay strong right now, for your baby" she said

Morgan looked up at her "What?" "Oh Goddess you didn't know?" Poppy said looking shocked, "Witches usually know when they're about to become a mother, but I guess with all the distress you been through recently you may have not felt her, growing inside you."

Morgan placed her hand on her stomach and suddenly she felt her, "I realised it when we were connection during your initiation" she told Morgan. "I'm pregant?" Morgan said in a near whisper, Poppy nodded, "Yes, now darling get some sleep, you'll need it," "I need Hunter" she sobbed, "I know and he'll be home soon, but you need to rest. I'll be downstairs if you need me, just shout"

The second Poppy went into the Kitchen, Hunter materialised in front of her. His hair was a mess and his shirt buttons were messed up.

"Break it to her gently Hunter, she's in a delicate position right now"

Hunter looked guilty, but a look of anger crossed his face, "Who are you to judge me?"

"I'm not judging anyone Hunter but that look on your face just then says everything, she's hurt enough tonight Hunter don't hurt her anymore, I suggest you leave"

Just before he could answer Morgan came in, "Hunter?" she said softly, Hunter's eyes filled with guilt, "What happened to you? why didn't you come tonight, it was important to me, to us,"

"Because he was being disloyal to you Morgan." Poppy said, "Now Hunter get out before I force you to leave"

"Hunter what is she talking about?" Hunter asked, "Soyara and I..." Morgan stopped him there she knew what he was about to say, "I know what you and Soraya..." she trailed off, Hunter went to touch Morgan's face with his palm, but Morgan jerked away.

"Leave us" she said "Morgan please," Hunter continued, "I need to explain something to you" "No, I don't want to here it" Morgan said more forcefully, "Morgan..." "LEAVE!" she screamed.

Hunter materialised out and Morgan sobbed and sunk to her knees, "I'm sorry we had to do that tonight," Poppy said bending down to Hold Morgan, "I'm so, so, sorry Morgan"


	6. Morgan or Soraya

A/n: Oh my god, poor Morgan, Hunter the love rat!... I'm getting a lot of chance to finish this fic quickly due to the fact I have pretty much nothing to do at work! Anyways on with the show... Enjoy! Please r&r

* * *

Hunter punched the wall, his hand went through the plaster and he removed his hand which was bleeding and deeply cut, it would need stitches, "What the hell is wrong with me!" he yelled aloud to the emptyness around him, he was in the schools principles office.

"I love Morgan" he convinced himself, "I do love her so why whenever I'm with Soraya again... I want her more than anything, I can't help myself"

Just then Soraya walked in, "There you are, my lover" she said with a silky voice, Hunter spun to face her, "My love," he said moving toward her, "I knew you'd be here, I felt you... you are my soul mate after all" she said

Hunter's mind raced for an answer, something he should have said, he wasn't so sure "Morgan, knows" Soraya nodded, "That's good Hunter, it's what we wanted, so we can now be together, forever"

"Forever..." Hunter said, something was stirring in his memory but nothing came to him.

Hunter looked hurt and pained, Soraya took his hands and pulled his arms around her pack his hands resting on her lower back.

"You do want me don't you" she said nodded, Hunter nodded also, "I want you" he said, "You love me?" "I love you"

He then kissed her and then Soraya took his injured hand, "This hurts?" she asked, he shook his head, "What about this?" she said resting her hand over his heart, he nodded, "Morgan" he said, "Even though it's me and you now, I still care for her, and I hurt her"

"Forget about Morgan, she's moved on, just as quickly as she moved on from Cal"

Hunter looked shocked, "She has?" "Yes, now aren't you glad, you're all mine now"

Hunter pushed her against the wall and pulled her leg up behind her waist and kissed her hard.

The next morning, Morgan felt like someone had torn out her heart and fed it to the dogs.

There was a knock at the door, Poppy answered it, "Hello?" she said, "Hi, I need to see Morgan," It was Bree's voice, Poppy tried to protest but Bree pushed past her and headed straight up the stairs, "Oh my God Morgan" she said when she entered the bedroom

Morgan was in her pyjama's her face red and blotchy and her eyes puffy, she had been crying all night, she was clutching to a blue shirt.

"It still smells of him" she said, and then her voice broke as she sobbed hard again, "Oh Morgan, honey" Bree said as she sat beside Morgan on the bed putting her arms around her, "What happened," "Soraya... Hunter," Morgan choked out,

"It's not possible Morgan, he loves you, Hunter isn't like that" "I'm afraid so, it's true" Poppy said from the doorway "That bastard, I'll have him," Bree shouted, "No Bree, don't hurt him" "Morgan he's a rat!" Bree said, "I still love him though, I need him, as long as he's happy...even if its not with me." Morgan cried more

"Bree, you need to be here for her more than ever now" Poppy said softly, "I know, we'll find you someone else, Morgan," "No Bree, Morgan's pregnant"

Bree was then speechless, "Hunter's?" "Of course it is Bree!" Morgan choked out

"Morgan I am so here for you, just shout anytime you know I'll come running" Bree hugged her best friend,

There was a knock at the door, Poppy and Morgan looked at each other, they knew who it is, Bree looked at the pair, "He's knows were in" Morgan said, "Do you want me to get rid of him?" Poppy said,

Morgan shook her head, "No, we need to speak, I want to hear what he has to say for himself, plus he has to get his stuff sometime"

The three of them headed downstairs, Morgan opened the door, "Morgan, I need to talk to you," "I'm listening" she snapped, "Can we speak alone?" he said looking from Bree to Poppy

"Hell no!" Bree said, "You got anything to say you can say it in front of me you rat!" Hunter winced at the name, "Bree, let me just speak to him, I'll call you if I need you"

Bree and Poppy went into the living room and Morgan and Hunter headed into the Kitchen.

"Morgan, I feel terrible, I do..." "Hunter, save it" Morgan snapped, "you should have thought about it before you went jumping into bed with her!"

"Morgan, a part of me will still always love you, no matter what happened, I care for you a great deal," "Why are you doing this to me Hunter?" Morgan said in a near whisper, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm with Soraya now, I want her, I love her. I'm sorry Morgan... whenever I'm withher... " "Stop hurting me, Hunter" Morgan broke down, "Let me finish, but still when I'm with you... something awakes inside of me, but then it just go away..." "I don't want to hear anymore, choose right now, are you with me or with her?" Hunter stared deep into her eyes, something inside him was shouting out for Morgan but it died down,

"Sorayais my muirn beatha dans"Hunter said, "I should have realised it before, I'm sorry Morgan, I'll get my things and go"

Hunter left the room and Morgan sunk to the ground.


	7. Supermarket Sweep

A/n: It's a lot of heart break! Poor Morgan, will she get over it and find a new man? Anyway on with the chapter! Enjoy and r&r

Thanks for my reviewers so far: Bradhadair-71, lelenna and strawberrysweetie!

* * *

_5 months later._

"It's a good idea for me to move in with you Morgan, you're going to need extra help with the baby, me and Robbie are here for you, well Robbie will be when he's back from uni" Bree said as she pushed a shopping cart around the supermarket.

Morgan now had a very noticable bump, since Hunter left she was a changed person, she was half of who she wasand always down on herself.

"We need milk" Morgan said, Bree nodded and pulled some milk off the shelf and put it in the cart. Just then Bree stood in front of Morgan, and Morgan knew why instantly, she sensed him coming round the corner onto their aisle Hunter and Soraya.

"No I can't deal with this!" Morgan said in a loud whisper. Morgan had made a point of not seeing Hunter since he left that night, "He doesn't know I'm pregnant!"

"Really?" Bree said, "This should be fun" she said with a grin,

Moving out of the way Bree stood to one side and Morgan had a clear view of the happy couple. "Morgan" Hunter said, then he looked down and saw Morgan's bump.

Soraya leaned into Hunter and whispered into his ear so Morgan or Bree wouldn't hear, "See I told you she had moved on"

Hunter's eyes were wide with desbelievment. The four of them stood there in an arkward square non of them saying anything,

"So don't you two look like the happy couple," Bree spat, Soraya smiled, "Yes" she said, "We just bought a house together, and look a have this beautiful diamond ring on my finger" she said holding out her hand for Morgan to get a good look,

Morgan didn't say anything she just turned around and stormed out of the supermarket. "Morgan!" Hunter called after her, he shot Soraya a look and started to go after her, "I don't think so" Bree said, "Bree just stay out of this!" Hunter told her, "Hunter don't you dare go after her" Soraya demanded, Hunter stopped and looked at her helplessly for a second but something in his eyes changed and he ran after her.

He saw Morgan marching up the street, he caught up to her, "Morgan, wait, please" she turned around and he saw the tears in her eyes, but he couldn't help staring at her stomach.

"How are you..." he said not knowing what else to say. Morgan shot him a dirty look, "I'm just fine and dandy! Thanks!" she shot at him sarcastically.

"Right, sorry of course... is it..." "Yours?" Morgan interrupted, "Yes, why do you want to play the loving dad?" Hunter looked hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?" he said softly, "Why should I? You left me Hunter, you abandoned me, you abandoned your family," "I didn't know you were pregnant!" "That doesn't make what you did alright, and now you and your... fiancee... can just go live in your dream home, start your own family and leave me the hell alone"

She turned and walked off again, Hunter grabbed her arm and pulled her around again, "I still care about you, Morgan, I want to be there for you, for you both" Morgan laughed, "And how do you think Soraya would react to that?" Hunter didn't say anything to that and Morgan shot you an "I-told-you-so" look

"That job is still yours you know" he said, "the principles job, it's still for you, I tried to call but I guess you didn't want to pick up the phone, if you want it, its yours, whenever your ready"

"Thank you Hunter," she said finally "But I'll pass, I don't want a job from your pity" "No it's not like that," Hunter protested"Okay, fine, guilt whatever" "No Morgan, I promise, it's always been yours"

"The last promise you made to me you ripped up and threw it in my face, and broke my heart in the process" Morgan stormed off and didn't stop, "Morgan" Hunter kept calling after her, but she just ignored it.

Hunter ran his hand threw his hair and turned around and saw Bree stood behind him, "Nice job Hunter," she reached out her hand and slapped him across the jaw, "leave her alone" she warned, "leave them both alone"

Bree then ran off to catch up with Morgan, Hunter stared after them for a while and then Soraya rubbed the back of his neck, "I told you not to do that, and look what happened, come on, I've finished getting our groceries, lets go home"

He took a bag off her and they walked home.


	8. Visitor

A/n: Poor Morgan, and is it just me even though Hunter has been a rat, I kinda feel sorry for him... I have a feeling this story may not have many chapters cause we're pretty much partway through it. But anyway enjoy and r&r please.

* * *

Hunter was sat at home while Soraya was at the school, he was supposed to be in a meeting in Amsterdam but he wasn't in the mood to go, he told them he needed to reschedule. 

He sat and wondered, he still held strong feelings for Morgan, but Soraya was the one he loved, right? So why are there warning bells going off in his head?

Soraya, he loved her very much, but then again he was so sure that he loved Morgan and all of sudden and it accured to him that he changed his mind pretty suddenly and that just wasn't like him at all.

Something inside him made him want to check out Soraya's private Library, her seomar where she practiced her solomagick. Something was making him want to check it out.

He went in there, she hadn't spelled it shut too heavily as they had only just moved in. He saw her desk and saw her alter, the room had a few lit candles but it was pretty dim. What is it that he's actually looking for? He thought to himself.

"I'm being stupid" Hunter said aloud

"Are you?" A voice said, Hunter spun around to face the stranger.

"Cal?" Hunter lit another candle and held it up toward the figure, it was see-through, a ghost, it was Cal!

"What are you doing here?" Hunter threatened, "I'm helping you" Cal replied, "Don't look so shocked," "Why should I believe you?" Hunter said

"Look, we may have never got along... when I was alive, but we always had one thing in common,"

"Oh yeah, and what was that?" Hunter spat,

Cal kept a solomn look on his face, "Morgan," he said, Hunter's face changed, "You leave her alone" he threatened, "Or what," Cal said, "You'll kill me?" Hunter didn't say anything, "Look, I don't want to hurt Morgan, I just want her to be happy, and she was happiest with you, I want to help you little brother, for your daughters sake"

A tear crept from the corner of Hunter's eye, "I'm having a daughter?" Cal smiled and nodded, "There's a book on your new girlsfriends desk you might want to check out," Cal said, "it's got a letter in there you might want to read, you'll find its quite... interesting"

Hunter looked over at the desk then back at Cal, "If I lost Morgan to you, I expect it was for some hell of a reason and I do believe... no, I know you are muirn beatha dans, don't ruin it Hunter, don't loose her, you'll never forgive yourself, I never have"

Just then, Cal faded away, "Good Luck," he said as he went.

Hunter went andsat at the chair behind the desk there was a book he was especially drawn to, he picked it up, following his instincts and an envelope fell out of the cover.

He pick it up and pulled out a couple of sheets of paper from the envelope and read,

_Dearest Soraya,  
I hear of your problem and I feel for you, I understand how much you feel for Hunter, it must be terrible that he's with something else.  
We know you're a good person, but if you love him as much as you say you may want to try something, overleaf is a spell that may be of use. But it depends, how_ far_ are you willing to go for the one you love?  
__Love you.  
Your Father, Chief Moonstone_

Hunter narrowed his eyebrows and turned over the page,

_An Attraction Spell.  
A Spell to attract your hearts desire to yourself_

Under that there was a list of ingredients and a spell and then he read on,

_And just in case you might need this..._

_To Sever the bond between Lovers_

Hunter slammed his fist on the desk, "I can't believe her, I knew something was wrong!"

Hunter paced around the seomar, what was he going to do?

"I need to see Morgan" he said, he ran out the house and climbed into his car.


	9. Truths

A/n: Aah! I knew Hunter wasn't really a rat... okay but is Morgan ready to help him after his betrayal. And what about Soraya? Is she evil? Well carry on reading and reviewing and you'll find out won't you! Enjoy! r&r!

* * *

"Go away Hunter! She doesn't want to see you!" Morgan woke up after a nap on the couch to hear Bree shouting, "She's asleep, go away," "She's not now!" Hunter said after he sensed her waking up, "No and who's fault is that?" "I'm sorry Bree, but I have to talk to her it's really important." "Do you want me to slap you again?" 

Morgan stood at the doorway between the hall and the living room and watched the squabble between Bree and Hunter, she placed her hand over her bump in a nervous gesture.

"Look I see her, Morgan!" he yelled, Morgan turned to leave his sight, "See she doesn't want to talk to you" Bree said, "You've got all your manly brutness out your system, youcan leave now"

"No you don't understand, Morgan! Morgan, please... you've got to listen to me! It's a spell, Soraya, she cast a spell on me, I need your help..." Bree looked blankly at him and Morgan appeared back at the doorway.

"Are you lying to me" Morgan tiredly demanded "No" he said, "I swear, on our unborn daughters life", Morgan wanted to cry for the millonth time that day "Let him in Bree,"

"Are you sure?" Bree asked, Morgan nodded, "I'll be in the kitchen" Hunter put his hand on Morgan's back, they went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"How are you?" he asked, "Hunter I'm tired, please just tell me what's going on"

"You won't believe me but, I saw Cal" Morgan's face dropped, "Cal?" Hunter nodded, "His ghost came to me, we had a chat and he said that we belong together" Morgan rolled her eyes, "Cal's ghost said that... you're right I don't believe you""It's true, I know it sounds crazy... I mean seeing Cal..." "Seeing Cal isn't whats crazy, it's him supporting the idea of me and you, he wanted me and he hated you"

"Fine, don't believe me then, but believe this, he showed me something, something which made me realise Soraya had spelled me, or technically herself."

Morgan nodded, "Which was?" "I found a letter from Soraya's dad, he wrote down a few spells for her, A spell for attracting the object of your desire and a spell to brake the bond of lovers, she tried to pull me from you Morgan, and it worked, even now I feel the spells hold on me, I still think I'm in love with her, but my heart... all this time has been aching, crying out for you. You need to help me Morgan. Soraya isn't a bad person, I'm not defending her, she just took the wrong path to get something she couldn't have"

"Damn right youshouldn't bedefending her, she _is_ a bad person, she broke the wiccan law, she tore apart lovers and cast a love spell, she went down the wrong path, andit was her own choice."

Hunter didn't speak, he placed his hand on her stomach, "I can't believe there's life growing in there, a child, our child" Morgan watched him, "I knew you wouldn't hurt me purposely," she said, "But things can never go back, notto the way we were"

Hunter looked hurt, "Why?" "Because things happened, Hunter, it won't be the same, spell or no spell, it will always be there between us, you hurt me and you slept with her." "But not willingly" Hunter said, "I know, but you still did, it will always be with me, and I will always wonder whether some part of you wanted it" "But I didn't" Hunter pleaded, "Thats taking your word for it, Hunter, it's going to be hard to trust you again"

Hunter stood, "I'll go, as long as you know the truth, I'll speak to Soraya," Morgan shook her head, "No Hunter, you'll turn her into the old council, she abused her powers, the New Charter isn't running yet, let the old council judge her, just like they do everyone else." "Morgan that's rather harsh" "Is it?" Morgan demanded, "Why is she so different, why can't she have the same treatment that all other witches had to have? L:ike my father! He went down the wrong path too and I had to watch youstrip his powers!"

"Because she's a good person, and she's a friend" Morgan felt the tears again, "And that was my birth father!David Redstone was also a friend, do you remember him Hunter? One of my first friends in the Craft, he went down the wrong path to help someone and he was still stripped! And I was one of those who had to do it! Like I say, why is she any different?"

Morgan was right, maybe the spell was clouding his judgement too, because he still thought he was in love with her.

"I'll write a reversal spell, but you need to bring me that letter so I can see what I need to reverse, after that we'll see what happens, but she goes to the council one way or another"

Hunter nodded, "I have the letter, it's in my pocket, here you go" he handed it to her "Thanks"

Hunter leaned in to kiss her cheek, but it was Morgan's turn to pull away, "No, it's not the time" she said, Hunter looked hurt, he turned and headed out to the door, he felt Morgan's eyes on his back as he left the living room, he turned back to look at her but she looked away, again he turned and as he reached for the door handle he sensed Bree behind him, "I heard every word you said to her in there" she said, "If you're playing some sick joke, or hurt her in anyway I'll have you, I may not have powers but I'll dye trying to protect her." Hunter looked into her eyes, "Then thats one thing we have in common" he said


	10. Crime & Punishment

A/n: I hope you like so far! this is probably the quickest I've ever finished a story! Ah well enjoy, please r&r!

* * *

"Soraya!" Hunter called when he walked through the door, "In my seomar, grading papers,"

He went into her library, "Good day?" Soraya asked not looking up from her desk, "The job is still Morgan's you know" Hunter said.

That made her look up, "What?" she asked, "The head mistress job, it's still Morgan's, ready for her to take when ever she's ready when shes given birth to our daughter"

"What did you say?" Soraya asked mouth opened, "The job at the school..." "not that" she inturrupted, "your daughter?" she repeated, Hunter nodded, "You lied to me Soraya! I trusted you and you lied to me! What's worse you spelled me to feel something for you! You're pathetic!"

Soraya was gobsmacked and couldn't form words, "You think you can really sever the bond of soul mates? You foolish woman!"

"Hunter... I didn't..." "Stop lying to me!" Hunter yelled "I found the letter, Morgan has it, she's working on a way to reverse all affects the spell may still hold on me even though I think I've just this second broke it! You were my friend Soraya! You betrayed my friendship"

Soraya cried, "I just wanted you to love me," she said, "Like how I love you"

"I could never love you" Hunter spat, Soraya stood before him, "You did before," she said, Hunter shook his head "not now, after this, what you did was low and it sickened me,"

"Soraya, Morgan wants me to hand you into the old council, and I have every reason to, but if I do, I'll feel guilty because the old councils ways of punishments is what I'm trying to stop... except for certain cases, butif I don't Morgan will never forgive me and she'll make your life hell."

"But I've decided something,as the founder of the NewCharter here is your punishment,firstly, you're fired from the school, secondly, I won't strip your powers I'll rein them, and lastly I'm going to erase some of your memory, you'll permanently forget all this and me everything else you'll remember and your moving back to your old home in San Francisco. This is the time for the New Charter, I've passed my judgement."

"No, Hunter, please," she begged, "I'm sorry Soraya, you broke the wiccan law, I think I'm being easy on you and now I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" He held out his palm outsretched and she fell to the ground he had her bound,

_Morgan, come to 415 Greenville Lane, I've bound Soraya, I'm not handing her into the council I'm reining her and erasing her memory of us and sending her back to San Francisco, forgive me. I need your help with this._

_Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes, just finishing the severed lovers bond spell, her hold over you should be broken._

_It is, thank you my love. I love you_

Hurtfully Morgan didn't reply but nearly 10 minutes later Morgan materialized in front of him, "I love you too," she smiled, "I'm sorry, I think the severed bond spell was beginning to kick in at the end there, it was a pretty piss poor spell though" Morgan said glaring at Soraya on the floor, "but it takes a strong witch to bewitch me so I'll give you that much"

To get her own style of revenge Morgan wrapped her arms around Hunter and kissed him passionately, Soraya lowered her eyes to the floor and using her powers Morgan lifted her head and forced her eyes open making her watch.

Hunter pulled away and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry I missed your initiation, but I see you have full powers now, not a forced to be messed with," Hunter said, aimed at Soraya "You're getting off easy" Morgan said to her, "I know, Morgan, I'm sorry, really, I'm so, so sorry,"

Morgan rolled her eyes "Whatever" she said, "Lets reinthis bitchand send her off to San Francisco already"


	11. Moving

A/n: If this doesn't turn out to be the last chapter, the next one definately will be the last. Hope you enjoy, please r&r

* * *

The next day, Hunter moved his stuff back into their house, obviously with Morgan just standing and pointing, Robbie was temporarilly home from uni so he, Bree and Morgan's adopted little sister Mary K helped,

"Turn it on its side!" Morgan shouted, "it won't go through the door that way around," "Why don't you get off your arse, stop eating that ice cream and help," Bree said, "I can't, I'm heavily pregnant sorry" she said grinning, Mary K stood behind Hunter, Robbie and Bree, who were struggling to fit a book shelf through the door, holding a box labled Kitchen in black marker pen on the side, "I might be here a while" she said, so she put the box down and sat on the grass next to Morgan, "You okay sis?" she asked, "You know don't help us or anything M.K!" Bree shouted Mary K grinned at her.

Morgan nodded her repsonse to Mary K. and smiled, "Me, mom and dad were pretty worried about you for a while, when you and Hunter broke up, you changed,what happened?" "It's a long story honey," Morgan said not wanting to go into it, in the past whenever Morgan shared anything about her Wiccan experiences, it always managed to upset Mary K, maybe she really wasn't ready to hear any of it,

"How could he leave you when you were pregnant, are you sure you can still trust him?" Morgan nodded, "He didn't know I was pregnant, and I made a point about avoiding him, I love him very much and I can trust him, andyou can too," Mary K nodded, "Okay, if you say so" Mary K looked pensive for a while, "But didn't have have another girlfriend for a while? I'm sure I saw hime around with some other woman?" Morgan nodded

"Yeah, that much is true, I admit, that woman, Soraya, told a few lies to Hunter about me, she had a serious crush on him" Mary K nodded, "Did she cast like a love spell on him or something?" The girl wasn't stupid Morgan gave her that much, she wasn't going to lie to her, Morgan nodded, "yeah, yes she did," Morgan said "This is the kind of thing that gives me reason not tolike you doing witchcraft, I'm scared for you Morgan, and I'm scared for the baby, will she be raised as a witch too?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes she will be, I'm sorry my religion scares you, but don't worry Mary K, we're happy, and we're safe we have been ever since Selene died, this was just a girl who acted out cause she thought she was in love,"

Mary K nodded, "I guess love makes you do the crazy" Morgan nodded, "Amen to that" she said, "Mary K?" "Hmm?" "Don't tell mom what happened here, it'll only upset her," Mary K nodded, "I won't I promise" "I'm glad I was adopted to get a sister like you" Morgan said, making Mary K smile, "Me too" she said

After a moment in a comfortable silence... "Finally!" Mary K yelled once they'd got through the door with the couch, Morgan giggled, for what seemed like the first time in months.

Later that evening, Morgan and Hunter ordered a chinese takeaway and watched a film on TV, Hunter had moved back in and pretty much everything was unpacked.

"I miss chinese food" said another voice, the pair looked to the side and sawthe ghost ofCal sitting in the big armchair, "Cal?" Morgan said, he smiled "In the flesh... so to speak" "I see you listened to my advice Niall, good job little bro"

"Little bro?" Morgan raised her eyebrows, amused, "You tend to see the important things in life... in death, no wait important things of life when in death... no wait that doesn't sound right either," he said trying to make the sense out of what he just said, Hunter and Morgan smiled, "We get it," Hunter told him

"I'm so sorry Cal," Morgan said,

"Don't cry for me Morganita" Cal smiled, "I'm glad I've done something right, you two were made for each other, I see that now, I kind of regret not getting to know you though Niall," Hunter nodded, "Same here"

"Congratulations on the kid by the way, Morgan I know you're worrying stop you'll be a wonderful mother, and Hunter, that kid would be lucky to have a dad like you, buttwo days before her first birthday, don't get on the plane to Germany... you won't make it back on time"

The couple smiled, "Thanks Cal," Hunter said, "Really means alot to us" "Oh and another piece of advice" Cal said, "Don't worry so much when complications arise, she'll be fine, she's going to be a healthy girl" "Complications?" Morgan asked, "I gotta go now, I've already said too much" Cal said quickly, "Don't be a stranger" Hunter said "You know I won't be" He winked, and he dissapeared,

"Complications?" Hunter repeated, "I wonder what he meant?" "I think I know" Morgan said in an alarmed tone, "My water just broke!"

Hunter stood, "How? You're only 6 months pregnant," Morgan shrugged and then moaned "Less questions, more transportation to the hospital please!"


	12. Family

A/n: Ooh okay this is the last chapter now, hope you enjoyed it, please review!ENJOY!

* * *

"I want to see her Hunter, where did they take her?" Morgan cried out, Hunter took her hand and stroked it, "She's fine Love, she's fine, they just took her and put her in the incubator and are giving her oxygen"

"Why can't I see her? When can I hold her?" Morgan ranted

"She's fine, Miss Rowlands" the blonde haired nurse said, "she's breathing fine, she's just resting in the incubator, she's very healthy, but I suggest she's stays here for a while.

"Can we see her? Morgan's a bit distressed" Hunter asked, "We'll wheel her into you for a bit, Morgan needs to rest after the C-section" Hunter nodded, the nurse dissapeared into the next room and shortly reappeared with the incubator, she stopped it next to the bed so Morgan can see her, Morgan cried, "I'll leave you alone for a while" the nurse said and left the room.

"See look there she is, she's fine look, you heard the nurse, Cal was right" Morgan nodded, "I know" she said, "She's just so small, it's killing me that I can't hold her, it's painful just to see her so helpless in there"

Hunter kissed Morgan's forehead, "We did it." he said, "We're parents" Morgan smiled, "That's baby girl, Morgan""Moira," she said, Hunter looked at her, "What?" "That'sher name, Moira, I'm also giving her the middle name of Fiona in honour of your mother" Hunter's face lit up, "Really?" Morgan nodded "Really" she said. "Moira Fiona Niall" Morgan said trying it out, "Sounds okay doesn't it?" Hunter nodded smiling,

"What about Morgan Niall?" Hunter then said, "How does that sound?"

Morgan smiled, "I think that sounds good" she said, Hunter pulled his chair closer to Morgan's bedside and pulled a small black box from his pocket. "This is for you" he said, opening the box he pulled out a small diamond on a gold band, "Morgan Rowland's, mother of my child, will you marry me?"

Morgan smiled, "Yes," he stood and kissed her gently on the lips and then when he sat back down he took her hand and kissed that too, "I'm so pleased, I love you," he said, "I love you too".

"We're getting married" Morgan said with a big grin, Hunter smiled, "We are," he replied

Just then the nurse came in, "I've got a few family members here to see you, is it okay for them to come in?"

The couple nodded, the nurse nodded and left, entering the room came Bree, Robbie, Mary K and Morgan's parents "Hello sweetheart how are you feeling?" Morgan's mom, Mary Grace asked, "Exhausted but the happiest woman in the world" Everyone smiled, "Oh my god, Morgan, she's gorgeous!" Mary K exclaimed,"I can't believe how incredibly small she is" Robbie said

"What do I see on your ring finger Morgan?" Bree asked, "Oh my god! Are you two engaged!" Hunter nodded, "Yes we are"

"I wish you all the best sweetie,"said Morgan's dad Sean, he kissed his daughter on the forehead, "Hunter" he then said, Hunter stood up to meet him face to face, "Look after my daughter" he said shaking his hand, "And look after yours" he said looking down at the child in the incubator

"Morgan it must be heartbreaking to see her like that" Mary Grace said, Morgan nodded, "Yes, it is, but I know she's going to be fine, I just can't wait to hold her"

"What's her name?" Sean asked, "Have you got one for her yet?" Morgan nodded, "Yes, Moira Fiona Niall" She replied

"I like it, it suits her" Mary Grace said,

The nurse came back in, "I'm afraid you'll all have to leave now, we need to take the baby back into recovery and Morgan I'm sure needs a lot of rest," she took the incubator and wheeled it away,

"Bye, Morgan" they all said as they left, "Bye Hunter,"

Soon Morgan and Hunter were left alone in the room, Morgan looked up at her fiancee and smiled "We're a family"


End file.
